Extraordinary Sight
by Kat500
Summary: Hellboy/OC - Tom Manning's niece, Alex, joins the BPRD as a defense trainer and with the power of premonition unbeknownst to the facility. But after a horrible vision involving her uncle she tells her secret. Horrible summary better one inside. R&R.
1. The Phone Call

**Summary: **Hellboy/OC - Tom Manning's niece, Alex, joins the BPRD as a defense trainer and with the power of premonition unbeknownst to the facility. But after a horrible vision involving her uncle she has no other option but to tell her secret and soon things begin to happen to her which makes her a valuable member of the team, but they're not the only ones she could be useful to.

**Chapter One: The Phone Call**

Alex walked down the damp streets of New Jersey, holding her jacket tighter to her body as a cold chill ran down her spine. She wasn't sure where she was heading, she only knew she had to clear her head with fresh air. She had started getting visions, vivid ones, that seemed to have been trying to tell her something; a cry for help it seemed. They started about a month ago and they hadn't stopped. It started when she was walking down the busy streets and she bumped into a woman around her age, causing her to drop her purse and all the contents spilled out of it. Being the kind person she was, Alex stooped down to help the girl and as soon as she grabbed her wallet a vision filled her mind; a horrible, frightening one. She stumbled backwards and handed back the wallet, mumbling an apology as she left in a hurry; leaving the woman to stare after her in worry and concern.

The next morning when she turned on the six o' clock news, there was a picture of the girl with a report following that said the girl was found in an alley and had been raped and murdered. Alex dropped her cup of coffee as she covered her mouth with both hands; ignoring the burning liquid that now covered her bare feet. Collapsing to the floor she cried for the young woman she could've saved; should have saved.

Alex shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the memory, hugging her jacket even tighter. She didn't know what to do about the visions, she had no one to turn to. She was alone in the world with no friends and no family. Even though she really only had herself to blame, it still wasn't easy to ignore the feeling of loneliness. She kept herself closed off from the world as a way to protect herself. She had come from an abusive family, ran away at the age of sixteen and lived on her own ever since. She was twenty five now.

She led a hard life now, but it was one she preferred over the one she had before. She had a crummy job working in a run down bar and lived in a grungy apartment. She did have one thing that made her whole life better and that was her music. It was the only way she could cope with the visions and the life she led.

Alex turned a corner and headed back to her apartment with the full intent on playing some music. After a few blocks, a short ride on the elevator and a nice walk down a long dingy hallway she got to her door and heard her phone ringing on the other side. With confusion and anticipation at who could be calling, she fiddled with her keys as she tried desperately to get it in the lock. She heard her answering machine pick up and then a deep male voice on the other end. She couldn't make out who it was and it wasn't all that familiar to her. The only man who she could think would be calling her was her boss. Finally unlocking the deadbolt and pushing her shoulder into the hard wood, she stumbled into her apartment only to hear the click of a call ending.

Releasing a heavy sigh and blowing a wild strand of hair out of her eyes, she pushed the message button and collapsed onto her worn out couch. Closing her eyes, she waited impatiently for the message as the electronic voice of her machine filled the apartment, letting her know she had one message.

"Hey Alex," she heard the voice and she instantly knew who it was. Sitting up quickly, she stared at the machine as if she were staring at the man himself.

"Its your Uncle Tom. I know its been awhile, too long I'd say. But I wanted to see how you were and I wasn't at all surprised to hear you left home a long time ago. I'm sorry. I should've been there to help you, but I wasn't. Anyway, it was difficult to track you down. Even with my job." Alex released a smile when he lightly chuckled. She didn't blame him for what happened to her, he wasn't the one to raise her. Her parents were and boy did they do a lousy job.

"Well, to get to the point of why I am actually calling other than to say hi is after finding you and discovering what you've been doing with your life… well… I'm calling with a job offer."

Alex's eyes bulged at the invitation and she could hardly believe it. Yeah, Uncle Tom was family, but he worked for the government. He didn't have authority to give a civilian like her just any job, did he?

"Think on it, kiddo and give me a call when you've decided. Here's my number."Alex quickly grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down the number. There was no way in hell she was going to turn down a job better than the bar. Anything would be better than that place, even working at a fast food place would be better.

Picking up the receiver, she dialed the number and waited with anticipation as she listened to the ringing on the other end. The same familiar voice sounded through the line after the fourth ring and Alex's face lit up at the sound.

"Uncle Tom!!" Alex exclaimed. He was the only family member who actually treated her like family. He was kind, gentle and loving. It was only when he got his job with the government that all contact with him was lost. It was on her fifteenth birthday when he showed up with a present; a brand new baseball mitt. She was a hardcore tomboy and she still was to an extent. After she had opened her present and gave him a big hug with a thank you that followed, he told her of his leaving. She begged him not to go and cried herself to sleep; getting yelled at by her stepfather to shut up. It took her a few years to finally forgive him, when she fully matured and she had missed him dearly and wished for a way to contact him. Especially after her visions had manifested, she knew she could talk to him about them and ask what he thought they meant.

"Alex!! Did you just get home, I just left the message?""Yeah, I was actually having a fight with my lock when you called. I was victorious, though."

"How's the lock?" Tom asked, joining in on her humor.

"It's not doing too well, I may have to call a lock smith and have him put it down," Alex answered, trying to sound serious but failing miserably; releasing a small laugh, hearing one in return from her uncle.

"Well, not to jump to the point, kiddo, but I've got some work to do here," Tom trailed off, aching to just spend hours on the phone with his niece to catch up with her.

"Oh, yeah yeah. Of course. I'm more than happy to accept your job offer, Uncle Tom."

"Really? You haven't even heard what the offer is."

"Uncle, if you were in my shoes would you pass up working with the government over a skanky bar?" She heard another laugh from him and she released another smile.

"You're right, but its not really working with the government. Just working in a government facility."

"Either way. It's better," Alex replied. "What is the job?"

"We need a trainer."

"A trainer?""Yeah. I noticed in your profile that you've become a black belt. Is that true?"

"Well, yeah, but I really don't think I'm teacher material," Alex answered, not real sure if she was comfortable with the job position being offered, she still planned on accepting but she was getting nervous. She was thinking it'd be more of a secretarial position.

"I think you'd be perfect and I believe you'd be able to handle your students just fine."

"Well, I'm obviously going to accept, but I'm nervous about this now.""Don't be. You'll do great, but I do have to tell you this is a highly secretive base as are its residents."

"You know you don't have anything to worry about.""I know, but its something I have to say and there will be paperwork you'll have to sign swearing to secrecy.""I understand. So, when do I start?"


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two. A little more happens here, but not much. I know it's going slow but it will pick up. The introductions is the part I hate most about writing stories, I just want to get to the action part of it. :) Anyway, I know there aren't many reviews, but I really didn't expect much if any for the first chapter. Afterall, there really wasn't anything to review. But I did get a ton of emails saying my stories have been added as favorites, so for that I thank all of you.**

**Disclaimer(I forgot to put in the first chapter): I own nothing Hellboy, all belongs to Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Torro. **

**Also, I forgot to mention in my summary that this is based after the first movie and Liz is not in the picture. I haven't decided on why yet, but either way, her and Hellboy are not an item in this. I do like the pairing, love it in fact, but I wanted to make a story with my own orginal character. Anyway, on with the story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

Alex struggled with her luggage as she entered the building her Uncle worked, confusion written on her face when she read the Waste Management sign. She lugged her suitcase behind her while struggling with the strap of another bag that kept attempting its escape from her shoulder, causing her to growl out in frustration. Giving up she stopped on a large tile which held a picture with a hand holding a sword.

"Watch your hands and elbows," she heard a male voice say in front of her.

She quickly looked up at the man the voice belonged to, her forehead crinkled in her attempt to see him clearly through the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes during her battle with the luggage.

"Excuse me," she grunted as she hiked up the bag one more time.

"Watch your hands and elbows."

Alex's mouth started to form another question, but the words caught in her throat when she felt the floor beneath her feet begin to move. Releasing a small squeak in surprise, she gripped the strap around her shoulder tighter as if believing it would prevent her from falling.

The journey down to the facility seemed to have taken forever to her, but she forgot her fears when she saw her uncle standing in wait for her arrival. Dropping her luggage, she screamed and ran to him; enveloping him in her arms.

"Uncle Tom!! Oh, I've missed you," she said as she gripped him tighter.

"I've missed you, too, Alex," Manning replied as he gripped her just as tight.

"Did you have any problems finding the place?"

"No, but I was confused about the waste management. Why do you have cover like that?"

"Uh, well, you'll see in time."

"Ohh-kay," Alex replied slowly, confused as to why her Uncle wouldn't just flat out tell her.

"Let me show you to your room and then I'll give you the tour and introduce you to some of the people here," Manning quickly changed the subject before she could ask another question. He was worried about her meeting some of the members, Abe wasn't someone he was too worried about. He's startling at first sight, but it dissipates quickly once you start a conversation with the fish man. Hellboy on the other hand was someone he worried about. He was big, red and had a large stone for a hand. He also had a rather witty sense of humor, although that aspect of his personality he wasn't worried about with Alex, she could hold her own in that area. He hadn't seen his niece in so long he wasn't real sure what would scare her and what wouldn't. With her being a tomboy, it wouldn't surprise him if Hellboy had no affect on her, but he couldn't be sure.

"So, here we are," Manning said as he opened up a door and waved his hand for her to enter.

"Hmm… it looks… cozy," Alex dropped her bag on the small bed along with placing the suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Well, I know its not much, but you have free reign to do what you want with it to make it your own."

"No, no. Its not that, I like it. It's much better than my apartment. No cockroaches," Alex laughed slightly at her last words, noticing a small smile form on her Uncle's face.

"What is it, then?""It's just so much change all at once, that's all. It's going to take awhile to accept all this. Thank you, Uncle," Alex walked over to him and once again gave him a hug, fighting back the tears that screamed to fall.

"Would you like to meet some of the staff?" He asked as he pulled her away, resting his hands on her upper arms; her long brown, wavy hair tickling his skin. Releasing a smile she nodded her head in reply and they both turned and left her room, her baggage left behind.

"Before you meet some of them, I need to know if you still have that open mind you had when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, that's not really something you grow out of easily," Alex's forehead was once again crinkled in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, let's just say there are some people here who aren't exactly normal."

"And I am?" Alex laughed, but noticed he didn't join in this time and quickly wiped the smile off her face.

"Most people are," was his reply and Alex wished he would stop being so cryptic and spill.

"I was never very good to these men either, I treated them differently; like freaks."

"What?? That's not like you!!" Alex nearly screeched, surprised by what he just told her.

"I know. But I think it was because it seemed all I did in this job was cover for these guys and I kept wondering if this was all they tore me from my life for."

"You know it wasn't," Alex tried to reassure, placing a petite hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is a stupid question but, do you have a TV?"

"Uh, kinda. It broke about a month ago," Alex replied as she fought back the memory of when she saw the news report on the girl and threw a snow globe at it. Breaking not only the screen but the globe as well. She had cursed herself for it and found a pair of rubber gloves to clean up the mess, surprised the liquid in the globe hadn't sparked a fire but she wasn't going to complain.

"Read the newspaper?"

"No, I really don't care to hear about all the violence in the world," again she fought with her memory, the image of a newspaper clipping formed in her mind about a person found murdered the day after she had a vision about them.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't see me on the news or read an interview with me?"

"What? You were in the news?? About what?"

Manning sighed at her answer, it would've been a lot easier if she had at least heard of Hellboy. He planned on having her meet him first, just to get it over with and hopefully to give her an open mind about the rest of the place. Maybe he should start with Abe. He's gentler.

"Hey Manning, he's just finishing his breakfast," Hellboy's new liaison said as they passed one another in the hall towards the red guy's room.

"Wonderful, thank you," Manning replied with a head nod.

"Who?" Alex asked as she turned to stare at the man's retreating form.

"This, Alex, is one of the men I treated so poorly and I want you to keep an open mind.""Uncle, why do you keep saying that? What is going on here?"

"Right, well, might as well just show you," Manning dodged her question and pulled open the big metal door. Turning towards her, he nodded his head toward the entrance.

"Let me introduce you to one of our most valuable members of the team," Manning said as he stepped through the door, Alex following close behind.

Alex looked around the room, noticing televisions strewn all over the place; some old, some new along with magazines and newspapers piled high. She noticed cats roaming the room, one running between her feet, causing her to stumble and grip the book shelf; jumping as another vision filled her head. She saw a red man fighting a huge beast, watching as if she were there as the beast grabbed him and threw him through a wall to the streets below. Screaming as the vision ended just before the man made contact with the cement, she fell to the floor, gripping her stomach in the process as she tried to hold back the vile that urged to come up.

"Alex? Are you alright?" Manning asked as he ran to her side.

"Yeah, I just… I…" Alex tried to come up with something, but failed miserably.

"Sorry about that. That's his way of getting attention," Alex heard a deep voice and she slowly raised her head to look at who it belonged to.

Looming over her, she saw a red man with filed horns, a stone hand and a long tail. She knew she was gaping but it wasn't because of his appearance, but because he was the one in her vision.

"H- hi. I'm Alex," she replied as she quickly got off the floor. She wasn't sure if she should inform of him of the danger he was in, but by the looks of it, he could handle himself. She offered him her left hand and he thankfully took it, his grip was surprisingly gentle and his skin was soft to her amazement.

"Hellboy. You can call me Red or HB, either works. So, you're Manning's niece, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Alex stammered, distracted by the vision she had. She was still fighting with herself on whether or not she should say something.

"And you're going to be a…" Hellboy asked, trailing off to let her finish for him.

"Trainer."

"Trainer? Manning, really? Do we need a trainer," Hellboy almost whined at the poor man and Manning released a sigh of exasperation.

"Not you, necessarily, Hellboy but for those of us who can't fall out of buildings and survive."

"Alright, Uncle, I need to know what exactly this place is. You've been all hush hush from the moment I got here and I've had enough. If I'm going to be working here I need to know all there is to know. Because this obviously isn't your average government or military base!" Alex was beginning to get rather irritated with her Uncle and she had had enough. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Manning sighed and then nodded his head in defeat. She was right and he knew she was, but he was just trying to protect her. There was enough evil in the world, from humans, as she learned first hand herself and he didn't want to expose her to the other evils that roamed the planet.

"Alright, come with me," Manning led her out of Hellboy's room and Alex turned to look at Hellboy one more time. She had her brow furrowed in worry as he waved goodbye with his right hand. Smiling weakly, she returned the gesture before slowly turning her head forwards.

Hellboy watched the petite young brunette exit his room and he wondered why she looked at him so strangely. He was used to looks like that, but something told him she didn't look at him like everyone else did. The fear she showed in her eyes were not for herself but for him and he couldn't quite figure out why.

He liked her which gave him the urge to get to know her better and he was already feeling rather protective towards her. With a decision to join the two in their conversation, Hellboy rushed out of his room; grabbing his duster in the process to cover up his bare chest. Opening the large door with ease, he rushed down the hallway and the pair came into sight after only a few heavy foot falls.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Alex sat and listened to what her uncle had to say, with Hellboy standing to the side of her. Her eyes grew with amazement at every thing she heard; about what the facility was for, who was involved, who worked there and the non-human creatures that helped save the world. He then looked at Hellboy and began his explanation of him, from how he came to this dimension to recent events of world saving.

She turned her head to look at Hellboy and sent him a small smile. So it is true what they say, looks can be deceiving. He sent her a smile in return and she turned her attention back to her uncle. She was still struggling with the decision on whether or not to tell them about what she saw with Hellboy. She had a feeling he'd be fine, but if that was the case then why did she get the vision?

Though she just met the guy, she was scared of something bad happening to him and she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something did in fact happen. Knowing the whole time she could've done something to stop it, just like the people before him.

Just as she opened her mouth to warn him, an alarm sounded throughout the entire building. She watched as Hellboy and her uncle rushed out of the room, leaving her to stare after them. She had a horrible feeling tonight was when it'd happen and with that thought she rushed after him.

"Hellboy, wait!!" She exclaimed as she followed him down the hall, her uncle know where in sight.

"What is it, kid?" He asked, not slowing his pace.

"You can't go," she touched her hand to his left arm in an attempt to stop him or at least slow him down.

"I ain't got time for this," Hellboy replied aggravated when she stepped in front of him.

"No, listen to me. Listen," Alex took a moment to catch her breath before she continued. "You can't go tonight. Something…"

Before she could finish, she heard his name from behind her and he rushed around her, ignoring her struggles to grip his jacket.

"We'll talk when I get back," he yelled out to her and she felt tears stream down her face at her failure to stop it, hoping beyond hope that this time her visions were wrong.


	3. Explanations and Conversations

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's chapter three. I know, crazy. Three chapters in less than two day, but I'm excited about this story and where I'm going with it, so... anyway, here it is and enjoy. Also, I have Alex singing in this chapter but since we're not allowed to post lyrics that aren't ours, the music I was thinking of her singing was Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis. I was even listening to it as I wrote that part of the chapter. So, just so you all have an idea of what she's singing. Alright, again, enjoy!!**

**Chapter Three: Explanations and conversations**

Alex lay in bed, tossing and turning in a restless sleep as visions filled her mind. Hellboy and the crew had been out on a mission for hours and she had no idea when they'd be back. So, out of boredom she went to her room, laid down on the springy mattress and fell into a deep sleep.

Now, visions were attacking her subconscious, screaming out for her to help. She saw Hellboy and her uncle in a struggle with a giant monster, a creature she had never seen before. It had long gray horns, black skin and razor sharp teeth with claws to match. Hellboy had shoved Manning out of the way as he tackled the monster, punching his stone hand into the creature's face. Alex whimpered in her sleep as Hellboy was thrown off, flying across the room to the other side.

The creature turned towards her uncle and lunged, bringing down a clawed foot towards his throat. Alex awoke with a start, screaming as she fell off the bed and scrambled towards a corner of her room. Hugging her legs to her chest, she rocked herself back and forth as tears flowed down her cheeks. Shaking at the memory of the dream, she silently begged for the alarm to go off, indicating the return of the team.

* * *

The team had been gone for over twenty four hours before they finally returned and they were all feeling more than exhausted. Hellboy was wrapped in temporary bandages as was Manning. Abe had managed to escape without a scratch and the rest of the members seemed to be holding up just the same.

"Simple mission, huh Manning?" Hellboy asked sarcastically as he rubbed a sore shoulder.

"That's what the report said," Manning replied as he checked the bandage on his hand.

"UNCLE!!" The team heard a girl shout and all looked down the hall to see a brunette in her pajamas and messy hair come running. She collided with her uncle, wrapping her arms around him and nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Hey, Alex. Thanks for the welcoming hug but…" Manning trailed off when he heard her small sobs.

"Whoa, hey. What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her away from him so he could take a look at her.

"No- nothing," Alex hiccupped. "I was just worried, that's all."

"So worried you didn't get any sleep?" Manning asked when he noticed her baggy eyes.

"Yeah, you lead a dangerous job. How can I not be worried?"

"No, I somehow don't believe that. What's going on Alex?"

Alex looked up in her Uncle's eyes and she could see something there that told her he knew something wasn't right, something was off. About her. She scanned the rest of the hallway and got similar looks from Hellboy and a fish man she had yet to meet.

"You wouldn't believe me," she mumbled as she turned to head back to her room, not wanting the kind of attention she was receiving.

"Wait a second. After meeting me and Abe, you're saying we wouldn't believe you? Maybe you should give us a chance," Hellboy piped up, finding it unbelievable that she would say such a thing to them. The most open minded people in the world and they wouldn't believe her? Ha!

Stopping in her tracks, she slowly turned to face him, tears streaming down her face once again. Scanning her surroundings, she looked at each of the other team members before looking back at Hellboy.

"In private," she said and then turned back down the hall.

"Great. Manning? You're office," Hellboy suggested and they all, including Abe, headed for the room. Sitting down in front of her Uncle's desk, Alex pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them before resting her forehead on her knee.

"So, honey, what's gotten you so scared?" Manning asked quietly as he leaned against his desk.

"Death," Alex replied, her voice muffled.

"What?" Hellboy asked, fully hearing what she said, but couldn't quite understand what she meant.

"I'm afraid of death. I'm afraid to see it and quite frankly I'm getting rather tired of seeing it. Especially if it has to do with my family or friends and I don't want to deal with it anymore!"

"Alex, sweetie, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Will you stop talking to me like I'm fifteen!! I'm not anymore, Uncle! Or have you not noticed!?" Alex was now standing up and pacing around the room. She knew she was overreacting, but that was just the side effect from lack of sleep and the fear of what might've happened to her uncle.

"I'm getting tired of seeing people die before they actually do and then not do anything about it. I'm -- I'm just tired…" Alex said as she rubbed her eyes with the heals of her hands before clenching her hands into her hair, fighting back more tears but failing miserably. Hellboy watched everything unwind, making him feel helpless. He wanted to comfort this girl, but he hardly knew her and thought it might be awkward if he tried.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I don't understand," Manning said as he tried to wrap her in his arms, but she just growled out in frustration and turned her back to him.

"Uh, sir? If you don't mind, I believe I have the answer. If she'll allow me to tell you because I believe she cannot. She wishes to, but she cannot find the words," Abe finally spoke, both Red and Manning turned to face him with quizzical expressions on their faces. Alex turned a few seconds after and stared into the eyes of the man standing by the doors. She could feel a tingle in the back of her mind and for a reason unknown to her, she nodded her head in approval, giving him permission to say what she couldn't.

"Well, you're niece is actually gifted with the power of sight," Abe said with a bit of awe in his tone.

"What do you mean? Like premonition," Hellboy asked, his brow furrowed.

"That's one word for it, yes."

"I have to go… somewhere…" Alex said, not wanting to hear anymore. She hated conversations about her and she hated them even more when she was within earshot.

"Alex, wait. We need to figure this out," Manning tried to stop her but she held out her hand as an indication to leave her alone.

"She'll be okay," Abe reassured but Manning wasn't so sure.

"I don't know, Abe. I've never seen her like this. She's so distraught and lost. Even with her family she still held a sense of hope but now… I don't see it anymore."

"Hmmm…" was all Hellboy said before following her. If anyone could help her deal, it was him.

Hellboy wandered the halls as he searched for her. He first checked her room but she was nowhere to be found there so he decided to check everywhere possible and he finally found her in his father's office. Normally it would've angered him, but she was someone special. Different. He heard her at the piano and her voice filled the air and found his ears. He stopped at the doors and just listened, something waking up inside him at just the sound of her voice. It sounded so angelic to him and he wanted to rush over and just hold her. Though beautiful, he could still hear the pain dripping from her voice.

As she hit the last note, he quietly walked in and headed for the piano. She had her arms resting on the top of the piano with her head lying on them and he could hear her crying. That was all the motivation he needed and he sat next to her, placing a gentle left hand on her back. To his surprise, she didn't slink away or brush him off. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, crying even harder than before.

Unsure of how to react at first, Hellboy slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Gripping her to him tighter, he rested his chin on the top of her head as he just allowed her to let it all out. He wasn't real sure how he was going to comfort her, but at least he could lend her an ear.

"Why me? Why do I have to have this power and why all of a sudden, now?"

"Well, I don't have the answer for your first two questions, but I think I might know why you're just now getting your power. Sometimes it takes time for a power to manifest itself because of some sort of distress in the person's life. Once it has been overcome is usually when your mind finally has the ability to accept such a power. And it really all depends on the power and person. Sometimes it's distress that activates it."

"But, I've been away from home since I was sixteen. Could it really take so long to show up?"

"It all depends on how bad the situation was. If you don't mind me asking, what did happen?" Hellboy knew he was prying, but he was curious about her and her life.

Alex pulled away from him and looked down at the bench they sat on. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to relive those memories. Looking up into his eyes, she saw a look of concern and compassion in his eyes.

"I came from an abusive family. My dad died when I was just a kid and my mom got remarried to a drunk. He would beat me every chance he got and when I tried to tell my mom she wouldn't listen. She'd just tell me I was overreacting and to go to my room. She had picked up drinking as well and joined in on the beating. I would spend most of my time in my room and Uncle Tom was the only one who cared. He left for this job when I was fifteen and I ran away after I turned sixteen after…" Alex trailed off, not really wanting to go into what made her decision to leave.

"Hey, it's alright. You can tell me," Hellboy reassured, placing his finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"I ran away after," Alex took a deep breath to prepare herself before continuing. "After my step dad tried to - to rape me."

She looked into Hellboy's eyes, fully expecting to see disgust but she didn't. She did see anger though, but knew it was towards her step dad and not her.

"You say, tried," Hellboy growled out.

"Yeah, I kinda kicked him where it counts and ran out of the house," Alex replied. "All I had was literally the clothes on my back."

After a moment of silence, Alex released a heavy sigh and sent him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"For?" Hellboy wasn't quite sure what he had to be thanked for.

"For listening and not criticizing me."

"Hey, I get enough of it I don't need to spread it," She smiled at his comment and rested her head on his shoulder, releasing a sigh of contentment.

"You're a good man, Red."

"Man?" He wasn't used to being called that. The only people who treated him like a human was his father and Liz. Liz. He missed her, but it was becoming easier to deal with it. He hadn't thought of her in awhile, Alex kind of reminded him of her.

"Yeah. It's not what's on the outside, Hellboy. It's what's on the inside and that's what counts the most. Especially when you think with this," Alex finished by placing her hand on his chest, just above his heart.

"You **_are_** a good man. Don't let anyone make you think differently."

Hellboy's lips twitched into a smile as he nodded his head. She was a special one and he had full intent on keeping her close. Anyone who dared touch a hair on her head was going to have to go through him.

"It's weird."

"What?"

"I've only just met you, yet I feel closer to you than I have with anybody. Even my uncle," Alex stated as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I know what you mean."

"Mmm… I'm tired," Alex yawned, fighting to keep her eyes open and finding Hellboy's shoulder a little more comfortable than it really should've been.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Alex nodded her head in agreement and stood up with the help of Hellboy. Leaning into him, they walked down the empty hallways towards her room and when they reached the door, Hellboy opened it with his right hand and laid her gently onto the mattress. Lifting her legs, he pulled the covers out from under her and covered her up; smiling as she snuggled into the pillow.

"Goodnight, Alex," Hellboy whispered.

"Mmmm… goodnight."

Hellboy closed the door quietly and leaned into the hard wood, releasing a sigh as he tried to figure out the feelings that were beginning to grow inside of him. He was confused and didn't even know where to start with figuring out his feelings. It's like she said: they only just met, but he felt closer to her than he had with anybody; aside from Liz.

Grunting as he pushed himself off the door, he headed to his room in hopes of finding something there to distract him from his current dilemma.

In Alex's room, she once again tossed and turned as more images filled her mind; images of pain and death.


End file.
